Always in the heart
by PrincessKymmy
Summary: Life is going splendidly for Princess Mia but what will happen when Clarisse recieves news of a death. i suck at summaries so please R and R
1. chap 1

Queen Clarisse stepped out of her elegant suite ready to face her duties for the day. As she passed mia's suite she decided to see if her granddaughter was actually out of bed.  
Clarisse softley knocked on the door of Mia's suite but no reply. She opened the door and shut it behind her gently in case Mia was still asleep.

"Mia, are you here?"

Clarisse walked into Mia's bedroom and found her fast asleep.

"I see somebody decided to sleep in this morning."

Clarisse sat on the side of Mia's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. Mia stirred and opened her eyes. 

"Morning sleepy head. do you know what time it is?" 

"Uhm no..what time is it?"

"It's past 9"

"Do I have to get up now? can't I lie in for a while?"

"I'm afraid not darling you have a lot to do this morning"

Mia sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I thought my schedule was free till dinnertime"

"Oh it is, we have an appointment at Chanel at 10.30 for your dress fitting for the coronation. It's less than a week now" 

"10.30..that's like a whole hour and a half away" 

Mia slouched back down into her bed only to be suprised by her Grandmother ripping the covers off her.

"Exactly, the limo will be here at 10 so you have to be ready for then" 

With that Clarisse left Mia's suite and carried on downstairs. On her way down she met with Charlotte, her P.A but more her friend.

"Your majesty"

"Charlotte what have we discussed"

"Sorry, Clarisse, your meeting with the primeminister has been canceled. Something to do with his mother"

"Oh, ok, so that means my schedule is free for the whole day"

"Yes it does" 

"Tell me Charlotte, If my schedule is free for the whole day that means you are free too"

"I have a meeting with security to go over the plans for the coronation but apart from that i'm free"

"Then Mia and I would very much appreaciate it if you came along with us to Chanel"

"Are you sure?"

"Definatley sure"

"ok i'll meet you back here. When is the limo getting here"

"10" 

"See you then"

Over the past few years, since Clarisse married Joe, Charlotte had become the Queens closest friend. Clarisse insisted that Charlotte call her by her first name as a result of this friendship. Clarisse walked over to the security room to say good morning to Joe as he had been up at 7.


	2. chap 2

Mia breezed downstairs at 10 exactly still looking rather tired, she was greeted by Clarisse who knew straight away that Mia had curled back into bed after she had gone

"i see you finally woke back up" 

"errm its funny you should mention that because i ..." 

"its ok darling, i know you fell back asleep"

mia blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"so grandma is there a set colour i have to wear"

"Gold and white are the set colours. are they ok"

"oooh nice colours, i love gold"

Charlotte walked upto Clarisse and Mia.

"clarisse the car is here"

"thank you charlotte, are we ready"

Mia ran to the car and charlotte and clarisse followed behind.

"charlotte i must say thank you for coming along today"

"the pleasures all mine clarisse, im sure i will really enjoy today i love shopping"

"do you have an outfit for the coronation yet"

"i was going to go shopping when i had some free time tomorrow"

"well you have some free time now you can pick something nice out from Chanel"

"you can pass your approval"

The two women shared a laugh and got into the car.

"so charlotte, i see you and shades are getting on quite well recently"

Charlotte blushed and clarisse spoke up half smiling.

"dont embarras charlotte mia, im sure its all completley innocent"

"actually your heigh,i mean clarisse nows a good time than ever to tell you, shades and i have been seeing each other for quite some time now" 

mia was shocked, she was only joking about shades. 

"congratulations charlotte but i have a question" 

Charlotte didnt know how to respond to this, mia was capable of asking anything.

"what is shades's real name iv been wondering for a while now and joe wont tell me"

"its chris"

"ooh nice name so whats he into" 

Clarisse noticed charlotte blushing so decided to descreatly go off topic.

"now mia your dress is a long floaty number with a cape that will be fitted over the top"

"grandma you know i hate them dresses. i nearly fell at the winter dance, remember? cant i have a nice figure hugging number?"

Mia and charlotte giggled, clarisse faked a stern look but ended up giggling with them.

"not this time but nice try darling" 

The cheuffer interupted their laughter.

"We are at Chanel your majesty


	3. chap 3

The 3 women steeped out of the limo and into the shop Mia mumbling to herself about long floaty dresses. they spent all day in Chanel, Charlotte had to call shades and cancel her meeting with security and also re-arrange mias meeting with a magazine which is covering the coronation preperations.  
Charlotte had picked out a lovely white two piece with lilacmbordering around the edges and some simple high heels. Clarisse had opted for a gold floor length dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Mia had been fitted out with a long floaty white dress which had a long train and gold lace on the bodice. On the way back to the palace in the limo all 3 women were shattered.

"My feet are killing me. being stood up nearly all day sure puts pressure on the feet."

"Mia your'e a lot younger than me and u:0f851f83c0your/u:0f851f83c0 feet hurt?"

Clarisse laughed and charlotte joined in. Clarisse spoke up.

"I cant wait to get back to the palace and into my slippers"

"do you have anything to do when we get back grandma, charlotte?"

"well my schedule is free and so's charlottes i presume?"

"yep mines free"

"good because we can all watch a movie and relax in my suite"

Charlotte smiled, she loved the idea of bonding with her two fellow companions.

"that would be wonderful mia"

"you up for it too grandma?"

"well i was going to spend it with joe but i'd love to"

"bring grandpa joe along, and chris it'll be fun"

"if you insist darling" 

Clarisse smiled, she loved hearing mia call joe grandpa joe. 

"it'll be a triple date because Nicholas is here tonight too"

"you didnt tell me that young lady"

"i didnt know i needed your permission grandma"

Mia and Clarisse laughed.

The car pulled up at the palace and the 3 women tiredly made their way up the stairs where they were greeted by Nicholas. Mia ran up to him and hugged him tightly giving him a full on snog. Forgetting her grandma was there she pulled away quickly. 

"sorry grandma you didnt have to see that"

"I wont get in the way of love."

whispering to charlotte.. 

"or should i say my grandaughter snogging her boyfriend" 

Charlotte giggled at the queens bluntness.

Mia turned back to Nicholas.

"darling when did you get here?" 

"about half an hour ago, are you all shopped out?" 

"very, grandma, charlotte, grandpa joe and shades are coming to my suite later to watch a film with us"

"sounds like fun to me"

Clarisse walked to the security room with charlotte to inform joe and shades of the plans while Nicholas carried a shattered mia to her royal chambers


	4. chap 4

Nicholas struggled to open the door with Mia in his arms but she wasnt for jumping down.

"i could get quite used to this sir Nicholas"

"i wouldnt if i were you my arms are aching"

"oh how rude. are you trying to say im fat?"

"i wouldnt dream of it your royal heighness" 

They both laughed and Mia fell out of Nicholas's arms.

"oww my backside"

Mia rubbed a place on her backside which she had just landed on the tile floor.  
Nicholas couldnt control his laughter earning himself a playful slap from Mia.

"its not funny, that hurt"

She managed to get out between giggles.

"now princess we have to get into something more confortable if we are watching a movie in a few hours" 

"my my my Nicholas what are you thinking?"

"im thinking how good you look in that pink dress"

"really,well its a sham im about to take it off isnt it"

"even better"

Nicholas shut the drapes together. Outside in the gardens Clarisse noticed the drapes being pulled together and knew this was her cue to stay away from Mias suite for a while. 

"well maurice, lets go and get ready for Mias big evening"

Clarisse strolled back into the palace feeling on top of the world once more. She was finally happy, a loving husband, the perfect loving grandaughter who was in love. But how long was it all going to last?


	5. chap 5

The 3 couples all sat in Mias suite. Mia had moved her 3 sofa's in front of the t.v. She had Moulin Rouge, Sound of Music and pride and Prejudice. A large box of chocolates sat on the table placed in the middle along with lots of drinks, snacks and popcorn (pear flavoured of course!)   
Nicholas and Joe had decided to bow out of Sounf of Music so they sat themselves down in mias huge closet playing cards. Shades however decided to watch the film which reulted in him being the butt of many jokes.  
Mia grabbed lots of spare blankets and made sure everybody was comfy then grabbed the remote control.  
Charlotte and Shades had a blanket wrapped around them and Mia had a blanket across her legs. Clarisse had decided not to have one as she was quite hot already. Mia hit the play button and settled down to watch the film. 

"if i wasnt a princess id love to be an austrian nun" 

"only because you have a crush on christopher plummer darling"

"I agree with Mia, he was quite hot in his day Clarisse"

Shades playfully slapped charlottes arm. 

"what! he was"

"he is nice to look at, i do agree with that one"

"grandma!" 

Clarisse laughed. Clarisse opened her arms and Mia cuddled up to her grandmother. This was a hobby she loved. Joe and Nicholas were heavily into their card game that they didnt notice the complete silence apart from edelweiss playing on the film.

"i dont know why women like the sound of music, i hate it, too many hills and smiling faces"

"now joe dont let your wife hear you say that, she ahs a bit of a thing for the captain" 

"i could win him in a fight anyday, remember my diplomatic immunities?"

Both men laughed.

When the film credits went up Joe and Nicholas decided to call it a night and packed up their cards.

"its awfully quiet in there joe"

"they are probably fast asleep" 

Nicholas and Joe walked into the room and the sight was a picture to melt even Count Mayberry's heart.  
Mia was fast asleep in Clarisse's arms her head resting on her grandmothers lap, a blanket barely covering them. Charlotte and Shades had fallen asleep resting on each others shoulders wrapped up tight in a blanket. Joe stopped the video.

"i dont think we should wake them up they look so peaceful"

"Mia is so close to her grandmother, look at them joe, arnt they happy"

"indeed, theres nothing i wouldnt do for them girls Nick"

Nicholas covered Mia and Clarisse with a blanket and quietly sneaked out with Joe. The sound of the door woke Clarisse up. She opened her eyes and studied her grandaughters resting face. She so desperatly wanted to get into her own bed but cherished the moments Mia and her spent like this. Instead she stroked Mias face causing her to stir, Mia uttered 4 little words that made Clarisse the proudest woman alive...

"i love you grandma"

The queen smiled and a single tear fell from her eye,

"I love you too my love"


	6. chap 6

Mia woke up to find her grandmother still fast aslepp and Charlotte and Shades had gone. She decided to make her grandmother some tea and wake her up. She put the tea on the table and woke up Clarisse. 

"grandma, grandma?"

"uhm, oh Mia hi" 

"hi, i made you some tea"

"thank you sweetheart"

"did you have a good sleep?" 

"not the comfyest but it wasnt that bad"

"you could have gone back to your suit if you wanted to"

"come here Mia"

Mia walked over to her grandma and sat down next to her.

"i dont mind sleeping on your hard, not as comfey as my bed, sofa if it means spending more time with you my dear"

"aww thanks grandma, i see your getting sentimental in your old age"

"your a cheeky thing Mia"

both of them laughed. Clarisse drank her tea whilst Mia tidyied up.

"well my dear i would love to stay lazing around all day but a queen has her duties, as you will find out in a few days"

"oh, dont remind me" 

"maybe il see you at dinner?"

"yeah il be there"

Clarisse smiled and made her way back to her suite to freshen up and get dressed, she had a very important meeting with parliament at 11.  
Mia changed into her simple 2 piece and low shoes and set off to find nicholas. Back in Clarisse's chambers, she had finished getting dressed and applying her make up. She glanced over to her desk and noticed all the letts neatly stacked in the middle. The letter on top stuck out in particular as it had an american postmark and was adressed to Mrs, C, Renaldi and not HRH. Opening the letter she stood in shock.

Dear Clarisse.  
it is with great regret and sympathy that i inform you on the death of Helen Thermopolis. My wife was knocked over by a drunk driver and the doctors tried everything to save her but couldnt. The funeral will be in 2 weeks time, i understand if you cant make it but i would really appreaciate the support. Pleas could you inform Mia, i dont think i can face telling her.

From Patrick O'connell

Clarisse dropped the letter and sat down. when Helen was with Felippe Clarisse grew very fond of her and was delighted when Mia was born. However when Helen deided to continue her painting rather than take up her royal position the friendship deteriorated and eventually dissolved.   
Clarisse still rememberd the phone call when she returned to san francisco 5 years ago.  
Clarisse paced her office, she had to call her and had to call her now. Amelia needed to know. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

"hello is it possible to speak to Helen Thermopolis?"

"this is Helen speaking"

"Helen, its Clarisse here" 

"oh my, Clarisse how are you"

"im fine thank you for asking how are you and Amelia?"

"Mia...Amelia is in school, doing quite well, im still painting and selling them now to galleries"

"thats fantastic. Helen, im in san fransisco"

"where in san fransisco?" 

"the genovian consulate, i need to meet with Amelia" 

"Clarisse we agreed. she is not 16 yet,"

"I know but since felippes accident there is no other heir to the genovian throne, if she doesnt take up position of our princess then the Renaldi's will loose the crown"

"I understnad, Listen i will tell her you phoned and that you want to meet with her. when shall she come over to the consulate"

"friday after school, if thats ok with Amelia!

"Il pass on the message, by the way Clarisse i loved felippe very much and i do miss him"

"Thank you Helen, i miss him too. I cant wait to see Amelia, all i have seen are pictures of her"

"im sorry about that Clarisse but felippe said it would be a good idea" 

"i remember"

"bye Clarisse" 

"bye Helen" 

Clarisse snaped back to reality, she had to tell Mia her mother had just been killed but how? she loved her grandaughter with all her heart and was very fond of Helen, She folded the letter back up and put it back into the envelope. Slowly she rose from the chair to walk out of the door. As she made her way to her grandaughter she wiped a tear from her eye


	7. chap 7

Clarisse found Mia sitting in the garder playing with her locket.

"wheres Nicholas?"

"gone to play basketball with grandpa Joe"

"mia i have some very sad news"

"what! what is it, are you ok?"

"yes im fine but im afraid this came today"

Mia read the letter Clarisse had just passed to her, not believing it she read it again until it registered. All Mia could do was sit and look into space. 

"Mia...Mia"

"yeah?"

"do you want me to leave you alone for a bit"

Mia turned from staring into space to breaking out in tears.

"No grandma please dont leave me on my own"

Mia held tightly to her grandmother not wanting to let her go..

"its ok Amelia cry, cry your heart out its ok,ssh"

Mia shook violently as she sobbed into her grandmothers arms. Clarisse tried to calm her down but she couldnt seem to top the shaking.

"Grandma what am i going to do without my mom?"

"I know its no concellation but remember you have me, your not completly on your own"

"i know but my mom grandma my mother" 

Mia cried again she didnt think she was ever going to stop. Clarisse never moved from her side. Holding her stroking her hair. Mia calmed down slightly but the sobbing didnt end.


	8. chap 8

Mia wanted to go to San Francisco straight away because her stepfather, Patrick, was on his own with Rocky. But as princess she had to stay in Genovia until she could get away. Her coronation was in 2 days and her mothers funeral in 4.  
As soon as her coronation ball is over Mia and Clarisse were flying over to America accompanied by Joe..  
It was the day after Mia had recieved the news about her mother, lying in bed desperatly trying to stay there. She couldnt face anybody, espeacially Clarisse. Mia felt embarrassed for crying into her so much. She found it hard to show her true emotions in front of people espeacially her grandmother whom she hadnt seen for 15 years.  
The xloxk beside her flashed 12.00! dinnertime. Why hadnt anybody come and found her, Where was Clarisse? Mia stumbled out of bed and found a note from Nicholas on her table.

Mia, Iv gone into town to do some shopping. Dont overwork today and get as much rest as you can. See how Clarisse is too, I walked downstairs earlier and heard her in tears in the foyer.  
You need each other.  
Love you darling.  
N xx

Mia put the letter down and went to get dressed. She knew Clarisse needed her and Mia needed her grandmother. She put on a pair of black trousers and a blue jumper with a pair of plain sandles.  
The stais that lead from her suite to the foyer never seemed like a long journey before now. Whilst she was walking she played with the earring that dangled from her right ear, a present from her mother on her 18th birthday. Mia searched through the whole palace but couldnt find her.  
She panicked a little when there was no trace of Clarisse so she went up to the security office to see is Grandpa Joe knew where her grandmother was.  
Mia quickly opened the door to see a site she didnt want to see.  
Joe sat on his chair and Clarisse sat on his knee in a very passionate embrace. 

"OH, err grandma?"

Mia blushed heavily and turned around.  
Clarisse quickly jumped up off Joe and straightened her har asewll as clearing her throat

"Mia, Joe was just keeping me comapny"

"its ok grandma youre married now, no excuse needed"

"you dont have to do anything today if you dont want darling. Just relax in the palace or sit in the garden if you want to"

"no, i think il stay in my suite and try to get through to lilly online" 

"in america its about midnight. will she be up?" 

"oh yeah she will. lillys a night person"

"ok. i have cancelled all your meetings for today. would you like me to contact the press or do you want to do it?"

"the press?"

"yes dear. they'll find out sooner or later and its better they get the correct story"

"yeah i suppose. il write something to send into them. grandma are you ok?" 

"Yes im fine"

"Nicholas said he heard you crying this morning"

"oh i see" 

"remember grandma. youve got me, and Grandpa Joe," 

"Yes i have, im so sorry mia, i loved Helen as a daughter its just a shame we gre apart all those years ago, the years i cant get back mia"

"I understand"

"no you dont. all the apologies i owed your mother. i was cruel back then and there was no excuse for it. i hope she forgives me" 

"grandma, she will have done. dont blame yourself" 

Joe rose from his seat after just witnessing his wifes emotional outburst and put his arm around her. He invited Mia in and they stood there for what seems like a ages.

"dont worry my girls, i will look after you. anytime you want me Mia im right down the hall."

Mia looked up at Joe and a smile formed on her lips a lonley stray tear found itself down her cheek and Clarisse wiped it away.


	9. chap 9

The 3 broke from their embrace and Mia sat down.  
"Hey grandma, being as though it's my coronation tomorrow can I try my dress on again, it'll make me feel better"

"Of course you can darling, go on up and I'll join you in a bit"

Mia got up and kissed her grandpa Joe and her grandmother on the cheek.

"Oh and grandma"

"yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Mia shut the door behind her.

"Oh Joe what am I going to do with her?"

"be there for her, It's all you can do Clarisse"

"I'm trying to Joe but it's so hard, I never know what to say to her. The girl has just lost her mother."

"She needs as many people around her as she can get. Or else she will break down completely"

A figure moved on the security camera which caught Joe's eye.

"Nick is back now, she'll be a bit better with him around, he's a great guy"

"Indeed he is, I'm very fond of him"

"come on, we'll go and get some tea"  
Clarisse and Joe walked down to the kitchen. Meanwhile in Mia's suite.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing?"

"cheering myself up a bit. This is a gorgeous dress isn't it"

"very, you look, well, beautiful"

"come here"

Nick walked over to Mia and put his hands on her waist. This caused her to put her arms around his neck. Nick kissed her softly but Mia deepened the kiss. 

"Mia whoa, calm down. Are you sure you want this?" 

"more than anything. I need to take my mind off things. Just shut up and make love to me"

Mia started to push Nick to the bed, he stopped her again.

"Mia take the dress off and close the door"

"Oh yeah, grandma would surely have a fit if she say her granddaughter getting a good seeing to. Come here" 

Nicholas was surprised at Mia's attitude but he expected it also. He did as he was told because of her situation. Anything to make her feel better and it aroused him more knowing his future wife needed him.  
As the couple were passionately making love Clarisse approached her granddaughter's suite as she said she would go up and look at the dress before tomorrow. She went to turn the handle just as Mia cried out at her climax. Clarisse quickly pulled her hand off the door and rushed off feeling quite embarrassed.

"I'll talk to her later on"

Clarisse said to herself while trying to get the sound of Mia's moaning from her head.

Mia turned her head and looked at her clock. 9.00pm it flashed. She looked up and saw Nick sleeping next to her. Deciding not to wake him she slipped on her P.J's and fluffy slippers and quietly slipped out of the door and to her grandmothers suite.  
Clarisse was sat reading by the fire when Mia knocked and walked in.

"hi"

"hi Mia"

"Thought I'd come and talk to you."

"come and sit down here if you want to"

Mia walked over to the sofa her grandmother was sitting on and snuggled up to her wrapping her arm around her grandmother.

"what are you reading?" 

"nothing important just an old novel"

"oh" 

"Mia are you alright?"

"no but I'll be ok" 

"I came to your suite earlier but you were otherwise engaged shall we say"

"Oh I'm sorry about that I just needed him you know?"

"I perfectly understand. I just happen to be at your door at the wrong moment. Something a grandmother doesn't want to hear.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"anything dear."

Mia had never had certain conversations with her mother and now she couldn't.Mia had gone to Genovia as a virgin nearly 2 years ago as an innocent 19 year old but having met Nicholas things changed. She decided to speak to her grandmother about the issues she had gone through that she desperately wanted to ask her mom. Little did she know that the 1st question Mia was about to put before Clarisse would change history books


	10. chap 10

"grandma when did you loose your virginity?"

"well I was 18. did you never have the virginity/sex talk with your mum?"

"not that I can recall no. I guess I always knew certain stuff"

"but your not a virgin now are you?"

"no I'm not but I when I was going to go to San Francisco this Christmas I was going to tell her about Nicholas and ask her about her 1st time but I can't can i?"

"no. sadly. Some of the things I'm about to tell you musn't go any further ok"

"ok "

"well it was with Joe"

"WHAT! JOE?"

"Mia keep your voice down"

"sorry. But why..how, well I know how but I thought you were married?"

"I was married at 19. Joe came to work for my mother and father when I was just turned 18. my father was an important man in the Genovian aristocracy so therefore needed protection. Well I had a crush on him straight away, he was 21, just out of military training. We exchanged glances over formal dinners and balls until we were invited to the winter ball held right here at the palace."

"wow. What happened" 

"he didn't ask me out so to speak but we exchanged kisses and he made me feel really alive. Something I had never felt before. After that night we saw each other whenever possible. We'd go out riding, go for picnics, he even climbed up to my window one night. Then it was announced I was to be married to Prince Rupert Renaldi." 

"he took it bad I guess"

"extremely.. he was deeply upset and his liveliness went. We still met up ut never did any of the fun things we used to before the announcement.

"then how did you manage to sleep with him?"

"my parents were staying at the palace one evening and entrusted Joe to look after me while they were gone. He was being a bit off with me all night so I decided to go to bed early. After a few hours he came in and sat on my bed. I asked him what he was doing and he said he had something important to ask me. He said he could sit around and watch me get married knowing it was him I really loved as long as he could show me how much he loved me before he let me go"

"oh grandma that is the sweetest thing iv heard ever"

"it wasn't that pleasant to be honest. I asked him how and he said he wanted to make love to me. Me being the naïve 18 year old that I was didn't really know what he was talking about but really loved him so I trusted him. He locked my door and…well you don't want to know that many details do you"

"only if you don't want to tell me"

"well ok if your sure. I didn't know what he was doing. So I asked him"

"you asked him? What did he say"

"he told me what making love was and I was petrified"

"but you went ahead and did it anyway, grandma you tease"

both women laughed. Clarisse carried on.

"when we first made contact I thought I was going to die it hurt that much but after a few minutes the pain had gone and me and Joe were together. A special bond had been created."

"that was so cute. Don't worry about me telling people it was Joe and not Grandfather. To me you loosing your virginity is sweet but to other people the thought of their Queen having sex is kinda gross, no offence"

"non taken"

"I always thought I would loose mine with Michael and in a way I wash I had but im glad its Nicholas, I love him very much"

"I can see that. I wasn't sure about Michael though. He looked funny"

"he was in a a band that's why. They were called Fly Paper"

"fly paper? What kind of a name is that. No im glad you aren't still with him. The crown princess of Genovia with a boy in a band called fly paper. It wouldn't have worked out for you"

Clarisse couldn't help but laugh at herself. Mia faked an angry face but then it cracked.

"so why the sudden interest darling" 

"I don't know. I was just lying there next to Nicholas thinking how happy I was. I wanted to tell mom about him but realised I couldn't so I came to you."  
"do you want to tell me about your first time with Nicholas? I'm a good listener"

"wouldn't you find that a bit gross"

"well did you when I told you" 

"actually no. that's because we are more like friends than family I think"

"I think so too"

"ok" 

Mia started to remember the first time she showed her love to Nicholas and got ready to tell her grandmother / friend all about it, knowing that somewhere her mother was listening to her.


	11. chap 11

Mia cleared her throat and began to tell her grandmother all about her and Nicholas's romantic night together.

"well it was the day of the summer ball and he cam up to my suite to wake me up with breakfast in bed which was great"

"i wish Joe stll brought me that"

"i'll have a word with him about that" 

"please do, anyway you were saying"

"oh yeah, well he brought my breakfast and told me he had a suprise for me but i wasnt allowed to know what it was untill after the ball" 

"knowing you, you pestered him right?"

"of course but he wouldnt budge so i forgot about it and got on with the day and the ball. I was so hyper after the ball had finished i was too awake to go to sleep. I got back into my suite and he'd decorated it all with candles and rose petels scattered everywhere, so romantic"

"that is adorable"  
"i found him sat on my bed with champagne in a bucket by the side of my bed" 

"did you know what he had planned after that point?" 

"yeah i knew as soon as i walked into the door. i think i was ready for it afterall i was 18. He was so sweet and understanding and i was so giggly. i couldnt stop laughing" 

"laughing? gosh how did he take that?"

"at first he wasnt too happy but after a while he was giggling too. it did hurt a tiny bit but not a lot"

"i dont think it would be normal if it didnt hurt. mia?"

"yeah" 

"helen would have loved nicholas, i know she would" 

"me too, god i wish she was here, i miss her so much" 

mias eyes started to fill up, clarisse pulled her into a hug. 

"its ok darling"

mia silently cried into her grandmother, crying for her mom. clarisse didnt want to leave mia alone whilst she was upset.

"sweetheart, do you want to stay here tonight with me"

"what about grandpa joe?"

"he wont mind, plus hes on night duty" 

"in that case yeah id love to grandma"

"good im glad, i think we best be getting to bed, its your coronation tomorrow and then we fly out to san francisco tomorrow night" 

"yeah true"

clarisse and mia both got into the massive king size bed and clarisse switched off the lamp. mia struggled into her grandma and within minutes fell fast asleep. clarisse kissed her head and closed her eyes.

"i love you my princess"


	12. chap 12

The birds sang sweetly and very loudly waking Clarisse from her slumber. She looked down at Mia and tried to pull her arm out from underneath Mias sleeping body.

"morning grandma do you want youre arm back?"

"yes please"

Both women chuckled. Mia let her grandmother have her arm back so she could go and freshen up.

"hey grandma"

"yes darling"

Clarisse called from the bathroom.

"its my coronation today"

the fact dawned on Mia.

"OH MY GOD, ITS MY CORONATION"

"yes dear are you excited?"

"OH MY GOD ERR NOO"

"why ever not?"

"IM GOING TO BE QUEEN"

"yes you are. are you not the tinyest bit excited? its going to be a glorious day"

Mia started to get frantic, mumbling to herself in french. Clarisse walked back in interupting her rant. 

"now Mia, swearing in french wont help you calm down. what ever is the matter?"

"Grandma im going to be queen, making descisions, meetings, royal stuff, will you help me?" 

"il always be here unless you make me homeless" 

"dont be stupid id never do that, plus i enjoy youre company"

"thanks darling, by the way i shall be helping you with your dress after not your maids"

"good. i love Brigitte and Briggita but they drive me nuts"

Clarisse chuckled.

"well i think you better run along and get freshened up its 9am and you have to be ready for 11"

"ok" 

Mia jumped over the couch and continued to mumble in french. 

"oh and Mia?"

"yeah"

"dont let the bishop catch you saing those words"

"oops sorry grandma"

Mia exited the suite. Clarisse changed into her dress and called Joe on his cell.

"Clarisse?" 

"hello darling what are you doing?"

"im in the grand hall going over commands with Lynol. Tell me darling, when does he go home?"

"2 weeks"

"oh" 

"is that a problem?"

"no offence to your judgement darling but the boy makes me want to cut off my own arm so i have something to hit him with"

"oh Joeseph youll manage"

"just"

"well i have my dress on, just about to do my make up then im going to help Mia. wheres Nick?"

"down with me keeping me partly sane, dont take him from me or else you will have an armless husband" 

"bye bye darling"

"ciao Clarisse" 

Clarisse hung up the phone and went to sit at her dressing table. she studied her reflection for a while noticing how many "friendly" lines that had appeared over her once smooth complexion. today she would loose her title as queen and just be Miss Clarisse Renaldi or Mrs Clarisse Grande. Mia had told her grandmother that she could keep the title of princess if she wanted but Clarisse declined. She didnt want to go from queen to princess but she was thankfull. Clarisse still held her "lady" title so she had something. despite this she felt a bit empty. she had worked for the best part of 40 years as queen Clarisse and in a few short moments she was going to have to give it up.

"dont be silly old girl, Mia will be a credit to you"

Clarisse went on to apply all ofher make up. After she had finished she opened her drawer and pulled out her tiara. Her mother had bought it for her when she was ten. Clarisse gently fingered the diamonds and smiled. she then set it back in the drawer.

In Mias suite.

Paoulo had done her hair and make up and gone to the grand hall to pester Joe. They had been sparring partners for as many years as he could remember. Mia looked at her dress sitting on her bed.

"this is for you Mom"

Clarisse knocked and entered Mias suite to help her with her dress.

"ready my darling?" 

"i think so grandma. well my hair and make up is done all i need to do is get into that dress"

"lets get to it"

Clarisse unhooked all the hooks on the back of Mias long puffy dress and held it for her to step into. Mia and Clarisse both pulled it up and Clarisse fastened it at the back when Mia had adjusted the front so it looked right on her.

"well what do you think?"

"the most gorgous princess iv ever seen my dear"

Mia threw her arms around her grandma 

"oh grandma im so nervous what time is it?" 

"10.30, we shall have to start making our way once Charlotte comes"

"ok, im ready."

Charlotte knocked on the door and entered Mias suite.

"ready princess?"

"yeah i think so Charlotte" 

"everyone is set up downstairs, you shall walk either side of the staircase and meet at the bottom. got that?"

"yeah got it, are you ready grandma?"

"as il ever be" 

"after you Mia"

Mia walked behind Charlotte and Clarisse followed behind. Mia had butterflies in her stomach along with Clarisse who felt a tad nauseous. she was giving over the crown of her beloved Genovia.  
Charlotte spoke through to Joe on her mike set.

"The eagle is flying for the last time, sparrow is about to take off


	13. chap 13

Mia stood in front of the throne, crown on her head and scepter in her hand. She felt like a million dollars. Clarisse was crying but they wernt tears of sadness but tears of joy for her beloved grandaughter. The audience all paid there congratulations to their new queen and adjurned to the room where the dinner was to be held. They were lead into the room by Charlotte and Joe. Clarisse walked over to Mia and threw her arms around her still crying.

"my darling, im so terribly proud of you, im the prudest grandmother in the world" 

"thanks grandma, my head feels so light, im queen?" 

"yes you are, Queen Amelia"

"you mean Queen Mia"

Mia and Clarisse laughed. Clarisse cupped Mias face in her hands and kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too grandma, youre the best" 

Clarisse linked her arm into Mia's and escorted her into the dining room.  
Mia leaned in and whispered o her grandma.

"hey is there anywhere i can leave the crown and scepter, the crown is kinda heavy and im scared of putting this down and loosing it" 

"give the scepter to Joe and he'l put it in the palace safe but im afraid you have to keep the crown on, its your coronation darling"

Mia mumbled in french causing Clarisse to giggle. The two women took their seats at the top of the table and Mia stayed standing to say a speach.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Id like to thank each and everyone of you for attending today to see me being made Queen of this wonderful country, the loving Genovia. I promise all of you I will not let you down throughout my reign, I intend to make a difference to the people of my homeland. Before I finally let you all enjoy the 7 course meal my lovely kitchen staff have provided for you id like to quickly thank my grandmother Clarisse. Grandma, without your love and guidence, I wouldnt be here today as Queen. I love you very much and owe everything to you, thank you"

The dinner guests applauded the former Queen and a tear was shed by a few of the guests.

"I will now shut up so ENJOY!"

The waiters brought in the meal course by course, excited chatter filled the room. Mia finally felt that she was of use to something. Her country. No more was she invisible to the outside world, people depended on her and for the first time in her life Amelia Renaldi felt well and truly loved..


	14. chap 14

"mia we are going to be late, hurry up"

"yeah grandma coming now"

Mia appeared from out of her wardrobe pulling a suitcase behind her, it was 8.15pm and their flight was due to leave at 9.15.

"Have you got everything you need?" 

"yep, black suit, sunglasses and some presents for lilly and my step father oh and a little teddy for rocky"

"well its now or never my darling"

"sure its"

Mia and Clarisse walked downstairs and out of the palace. Joe was waiting for them in the car. One of the perks about having your own private jet is you dont have to wait around the airport for hours on end. Joe lifted the suitcases into the boot and locked it.

"i cant believe im going to say goodbye to my mom tomorrow. what time will we get to the consulate?"

"iv spoken to frank mia and we arnt staying at the consulate."

"were not?"

"nope, we are staying at your old house" 

"the loft? really?"

"yes mia, your grandmother thought it would be best, back in your old home, familiar surroundings"

"thats great grandma"

They arrived at the hanger. Security guards emptied the boot and the 3 passengers boarded the jet. Mia decided to go to sleep as she had had a very long day. she pulled down the blanket and pillow ready to go to sleep after they had taken off. Joe and Clarisse sat beside her and fastened their seatbelts.  
The plane started to move, Mia hated taking off so closed her eyes and put her fingers in her ears so they didnt pop.  
After good 5 minutes they were settled in the air, Mia reclined her seat all the way back and fell fast asleep. Clarisse and Joe were talking whilst both drinking white wine.

"Joe im worried about mia, i think she will crumble tomorrow"

"well its understandable given the circumstances, as long as you are near her she will be ok"

"i hate seeing her this upset, over the past few years she has become like a daughter to me i love her very much"

"i love her too, that is why we have to be strong for her, if we crumble in front of her then she has no chance"

"understood"

"now my darling we have another 5 hours before we reach america, i think we should get some rest dont you?"

"yes"

Joe and Clarisse reclined their seats and settled down for a few hours, Clarisse got up to pull down some blankets and pillows so they wouldnt be cold. Joe wrapped his arms around Clarisse and kissed her lovingly on her neck, Clarisse turned her head and kissed him full on the mouth.

"i love you Joe"

"I love you too"

The sun set outside the window as Joe and Clarisse drifted off to sleep


	15. chap 15

"grandma...grandma wake up, we have landed"

"hmmm?"

"we are in america, its 7am"

"im awake, give me 5 minutes"

"but grandma we have to get off the plane" 

"plane? wha..oh yes"

Mia laughed. Clarisse got up and put her seat back upright, smoothed her hair and stood up to stretch her arms. Her back ached aswell as her shoulders. Joe could fix that later.

"Mia wheres Joe?"

"hes waiting in the car, the suitcases are in the boot all we are waiting for is you"

"we better be off then"

Clarisse and Mia walked down the steps exiting the plane. The car journey was only 15/20mins long. Mia was silent all the way it finally dawned on her why she was back home.

"how are you holing up darling?"

"in my head, im dealing with it but in my heart im breaking up"

"dont worry my love" 

"grandma?"

"yes"

"hug me"

Clarisse wrapped her arms around her grandaughter, Mia broke out into quiet sobs. Clarisse desperatly wanted to cry but held it together for Mia. Joe looked through his rearview mirror and spotted the embrace he mouthed to his wife.

"are you ok darling"

Clarise mouthed back.

"no, not one little bit"

This nearly brought a tear to his eye. The car pulled up outside Mias house. She hadnt seen the loft for what felt like a very long time. She was home. Clarisse and Mia got out of the back and Mia ran up the steps to see frank and rocky. Clarisse walked behind with Joe. Clarisses eyes filled up and she knew if she blinked they would all come spilling out. There was nothing she could do, she had to blink. The tears spilled over her eyelashes and she quickly wiped them away.  
mia opened the door and ran through the living room.

"frank,...frank?"

"mia!" 

Mia ran to frank and threw her arms around him. she held him tightly. frank and mia both started to cry.

"i miss her so much Mia i want her back"

"me too."

"do you want to see your brother?"

"oh my god yes" 

A little brown haired toddler rushed into the room. he was now 4.

"hey rocky"

"princess" 

rocky had only seen pictures of his sister on t.v or newspapers so only recognised her as "princess"  
Mia bent down to him and held her arms out.

"Come here baby brother"

"brother? are you my sister?"

"yes. im your big sister mia"

Rocky ran into Mias arms and squeezed her gently.

"your so big rocky"

"im 4"

Mia giggled. Clarisse and Joe walked into the living room. Rocky spotted the former queen and walked up to her and tugged her skirt.

"are you the queen?"

"i was darling but your sister is now"

"mia queen?" 

"yes mia queen?"

Clarisse bent down and picked up the little boy,

"im mias grandma"

"are you mine?"

"if you want me to be"

Rocky clapped his hands.

"my grandma was a queen mia" 

"i know rocky"

Frank, Joe, Clarisse and Mia all laughed at the little boy.

"grandma can i show you my picture i painted today"

"yes dear why dont you run along and get it"

Clarisse put rocky down and he toddled off into his bedroom. minutes later he came back with a picture of a brown blob with eyes and a tail.

"its a puppy"

"a very good picture of a puppy" 

"thank you"

Rocky blushed a little and spoke up.

"its for you grandma if you like it"

"i love it, il put it up at the palace when i get back"

"my painting in a palace? really?"

"yes darling" 

Frank walked up to the little boy.

"hey rocky, how about making grandma clarisse a drink of tea."

"ok, will you help me daddy?"

"come on then"

the two walked off. Joe sat down on the big armchair in front of the t.v and Clarisse sat down on the sofa. Mia walked around the living room looking at everything.

"it hasnt changed a bit has it" 

"no"

"Helen was a fantastic painter wasnt she Joe...Joe...Joe"

"looks like grandpa Joe was tired afterall."

"oooooh look at this grandma" 

Clarisse walked over to where Mia was standing. In front of them stood a huge canvas filled with popped balloons, coverd in paint.

"me and mom made that, the day after my paolo make over"

"gosh i remember that. and this is what you did when you came back?"

"yes, we stood way back over near that wall and threw darts at it, it was soo much fun" 

"i bet it was aswell."

Mias eyes started to fill up again, this annoyed her.

"um grandma you and Joe are going to stay in my room. It has a huge double bed and very comfy."

"where will you sleep?"

"i have a carpeted floor in the tower what i can put a matress down on, il be fine."

"only if your sure"

"100 percent"

Frank came back in with Joe and Mias teas. Rocky carefully walked behind with Clarises.

"grandma clarisse"

"thank you sweetheart"

Rocky put the cup into Clarises hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
Clarisse giggled and Rocky blushed.


	16. chap 16

Mia tossed and turned on the matress. She couldnt get to sleep, partly because she was uncomfy and partly because she could her Clarisse and Joe talking. They were talking about Mia, thinking she couldnt hear them. Mia decided to let them know she was still awake so turned the lamp on in the loft. Clarisse and Joe were silent.

"i thought that would shut you up"

Mia shouted down playfully.

"i know you guys are worried about me but please dont be, just be with me tomorrow, i need you more than ever"

Joe shouted up to Mia.

"we'll be with you all the time darling" 

"night you two, love you"

"we love you too"

Mia drifted off to sleep along with Clarisse and Joe.

Mia opened her eyes to fins a familiar face in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"lilly?" 

"morning sweetie"

"ahhh lilly, im so glad to see you"

"how ya holding up mia"

Mia started to cry.

"not good lil, not freakin good at all." 

"you need to get dressed queenie, the cars will be here in an hour"

"ok."

Mia got up, stretched and looked out of her window. The same old view. San Fransisco at its best. It was a beutifully sunny day.  
She decided to get dressed, a simple black suit with black sunglasses. The news was all over the papers. headlines read "New Queens mother in fatal car crash" and "Queen Amelias family tragedy".   
She tied her hair in a simple ponytail and wandered downstairs. Clarise was drinking tea next to the fire, in a black skirt and white shirt, Joe was talking with Frank in the kitchen, both in black suits. Rocky was having a nap on the couch.

"morning grandma"

"morning sweetheart"

"wheres lilly"

"shes just gone to the shop for me, im on tea making duty after the funeral we needed supplies"

Mia forced a laugh.

"weve got 10 minutes till the cars get here. are you ready for this"

"nope, i never will be."

the door opened and lilly came in.

"im back, i got tea bags, milk, sweetner"

"argh tea bags"

"its all they had clarisse"

"im only joking dear"

"oh"

lilly nervously laughed, she didnt know how to take the ex queen.

"lilly dear, i do have a sense of humour, dont be worried"

this made lilly feel better. lilly put the shopping away and went to sit down next to clarisse. time went quickly becasue before they knew it a knock came on the door.

"oh god its the cars" 

Mia didnt want to go. Clarisse woke up Rocky whilst Lilly got Frank and Joe. Frank picked up Rocky and walked outside first. Lilly went out with Joe and Mia went with Clarisse.  
Mia took one look at the car with the coffin in and broke down, Clarisse had to hold her up.

"i dont want to do it grandma i cant say goodbye"

"shhhh darling, its ok, its not goodbye its just a see you soon"

"hmm, i still cant do it" 

Joe got in the car with Frank and Rocky, Mia got in after Frank and Lilly waited for Clarisse to get in after Mia.

"after you Clarisse"

Lilly had tears spilling from her eyes. Clarisse did something that suprised Lilly. She took her in her arms and held her.

"its ok to cry dear"

"she was like my 2nd mom, what am i gonna do without her"

"let it out"

Clarisse stood with Lilly holding her whilst the undertaker put all the flowers into the car


	17. chap 17

Clarisse and Lilly stood in the embrace for a few minutes until Lilly fealt she could pull away.

"thank you Clarisse"

"dont worry about it honey"

"i always thought you didnt like me"

"iv always liked you"

Lilly beamed and got into the car. Clarisse got in last and closed the door. The church was only a few minutes down the road but the cars went at 10mph. reporters, newsreel people even Elsie Kentworty stood still whilst the cars went passed.

Mia couldnt feel anything, she was numb. Clarisse had a protective arm around her all the way and held Lillys hand with her other. Liilly was the opposite of mia, she was unconsolable. Helen had been a 2nd mother to Lilly even when Mia had moved to Genovia, lilly frequently visited helen and stayed over in mias room. The car pulled up outside the church and the car doors opened. One by one each member got out and stood in line whilst the coffin was taken into the church. Behind it followed Mia, Frank and Rocky then Clarisse, Joe and Lilly and a few close friends gathered behind them. Theyall took their seats on the front 2 rows of the pews and the service began. Lilly and Mia were going to sing at the funeral. Mia had decided this quite a while ago and Lilly fealt honoured to be asked. The service went flying past and before she knew it, it was time for Mia and Lilly to sing.

"you ready Mia?"

"as i'll ever be Lil"

Mia and Lilly stood in front of Helens coffin. Lilly grabbed Mia's hand and they started to sing.

_It seems like only yesterday  
You were just a child at play  
Now you're all grown up inside of me  
Oh, how fast those moments flee  
Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and on  
Love will live  
Love will last  
Love goes on and on and on  
Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and on_

The mourners clapped when Mia and Lilly had finished. The priest thanked them and the undertakers came and lifted the coffin. Mia looked over at Clarisse to see her head in her hands sobbing uncontrolably. This broke Mia. She walked over to Clarisse after the undertakers had carried the coffin up the isle and threw her arms around her weeping grandmother.

"grandma shh"

"oh Mia i was so mean to her, she will never forgive me"

"she did forgive you, stop thinking that she didnt"

"i never made any time for her"

"grandma shh its ok, were gonna be ok. we have each other"

"we do, oh Mia im so sorry, lets face it i was a bitch to her"

"grandma you were never a bitch"

"you didnt know me, even that was my fault"

Mia continued to let Clarisse cry into her. Lilly approached Mia sobbing.

"Mia its time to go to the cemetry, come on sweetie"

Mia slowly stood up and Clarisse followed. Lilly returned the favour by taking hold of Clarisses hand as they walked outside. Clarisse walked with her head down feeling extremly guilty about ignoring Helen for 15 years.

"youll be ok Clarisse, Helen did forgive you she told me so"

"she did?"

"yes. she said how she hated the distance you both had but it wasnt your fault"

"she really said that?"

"yes"

"Lilly, when we leave tomorrow I want you to come with us. come and stay in Genovia for a few weeks"

"Id be honoured"

"good, it will be nice having you around you really are a lovely girl"

"thank you, i just love Mia as the sister I never had"

"i know you do"

The undertakers lowered Helens coffin into the ground. Mia and Lilly sang again, quietly but loud enough to hear.

_It seems like only yesterday  
You were just a child at play  
Now you're all grown up inside of me  
Oh, how fast those moments flee  
Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and on  
Love will live  
Love will last  
Love goes on and on and on  
Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and on_

A minutes silence was kept. Mia was hugging tightly to Joe crying, even Joe was wiping a tear away. Clarisse held tight onto Lilly whilst Lilly sobbed with her head down, Joe had an arm around Clarisse whilst she sobbed her heart out.

Travelling back to the loft everyone was silent. Mia was drained as was Clarisse, guilty thoughts wouldnt leave her mind. why did she ignore helen? was she afraid of bonding with someone she was supposed to dislike? or was she just plain scared? The words Lilly had said to her had easend her conscience a bit but the guilt was still there.

Once back in the loft Mia raised a toast.

"To Helen, a fantastic mother, sister, daughter in law and friend. We will miss you mommy but all of us here know where you'll be when we need to talk to you, remember you or even think about you, which we will often, you'll be with us all. In our hearts"

"To Helen"

Everyone raised their glasses and looked at the big picture that hung on the wall, a portrait taken at Mias 18th birthday ball. Seated was Mia with Rocky on her knee, Lilly stood to the left and her mom stood to the right, Stood next to Helen was Clarisse and next to Lilly was Joe. Underneath the portrait, embedded in a plaque read the words

Helen Thermopolis 1965-2005

Always In Our Heart's


End file.
